The present disclosure relates to an eccentric electrode for electric discharge machining to machine a micro shape in a workpiece, a method of manufacturing the same, and a micro electric discharge machining apparatus including the same.
Research on technology of high functional ultra-micro parts in optic digital communication technology, medical environments, and the electronic home appliance industry has been widely performed. Sizes, performance, functions, and so on, of advanced products are restricted by sizes of parts to be machined and machining technologies. Accordingly, a mechanical technology is gradually being varied toward miniaturization, functionalization and diversification.
Presently, a method of machining a micro tool is classified as mechanical machining of physically cutting and machining a workpiece or electric discharge machining using a physical/electrical action. Since mechanical machining involves machining the workpiece through mechanical contact, it is difficult to perform drilling or milling using a large tool. Meanwhile, since micro electric discharge machining has an advantage in that a desired micro hole or shape is machined because there is no physical force applied to a tool to remove stiffness restriction, micro electric discharge machining is used to extremely precisely machine a turbine engine nozzle or an inkjet nozzle, an orifice for a gas or liquid used in aerospace engineering or the medical field, a nuclear fusion measurement apparatus, an X-ray electron gun, a micro connecting section of a high speed computer, fine holes and shapes of a micro turbine, an aircraft engine, and so on.